


[东离剑游纪] R18习作 殇浪 无剧情

by Soukyuu



Category: Thunderbolt Fantasy 東離劍遊紀 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-27 23:55:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20769065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soukyuu/pseuds/Soukyuu
Summary: 作者正在做去污粉SPA





	[东离剑游纪] R18习作 殇浪 无剧情

**Author's Note:**

> 作者正在做去污粉SPA

习作

“唔……”浪巫谣还在睡梦中未醒，却因为殇不患的动作梦呓起来。这是清晨时分殇不患最喜欢的事，睡着的浪巫谣毫无防备的脸，和无意识下发出的一点点魔音，都刺激着他的感官。

殇不患从背后抱住他，手继续向他的衣服里探去，同时舔吻着他敏感的脖颈，浪巫谣醒了过来，立刻意识到又是殇不患在使坏。

“殇……”浪巫谣偏过头，叱责地看向他，刚要开口说什么，话到嘴边却变成一阵轻喘。“……啊……不……”

“巫谣……”殇不患呢喃着，手上却加大了力度揉捏着浪巫谣的乳尖，使他一时说不出话来，只是重重地喘息着。

趁此机会，殇不患空出手来，一把扯开浪巫谣身上唯一穿着的一件里衣。借着清晨的阳光，浪巫谣身上还未褪尽的，昨夜欢好留下的红痕，一览无余地被殇不患看在眼里。虽然罪魁祸首就是自己，可自己却根本无法抵御这种诱惑。

注意到殇不患的热切的眼神，浪巫谣觉得自己仿佛是被危险的野狼盯上的猎物。

自从得知浪巫谣感官最敏感的时段竟是清晨之后，殇不患越发喜欢在清晨早早地醒来，在浪巫谣的神智尚未清醒前，用各种方式将他的情欲先一步唤醒，而他也无力抵挡，或者说，其实也不想抵挡？

此时，殇不患已经翻身将浪巫谣压在身下，贪婪地吮吸着他的唇，用舌头撬开他的齿缝，然后交缠上他的舌。双手轻抚着他劲窄的腰身，直到浪巫谣被吻得有些失神的时候，殇不患放开了他的唇，听着他有些急促的喘息，慢慢地从唇角，吻到细腻的脖颈，精致的锁骨，然后……

“哈啊…………！”浪巫谣长吟一声，连腰都弓了起来。殇不患轻咬着他娇嫩的乳尖，时不时用舌尖扫过，一只手轻捻着另一侧的乳珠，另一只手却引导着浪巫谣的手，向下探去，两只手将二人早已挺立的欲望握在一处，感受着对方的温度。在殇不患的撩拨之下，浪巫谣不禁难耐地张开双腿，缠上了殇不患的腰背。

殇不患并没有急着进入对方，而是停下了手中的动作，认真地看着浪巫谣的脸。璧玉雕琢一般精致的脸上已经染上一片情欲的红霞，平时略显冷漠的碧色的眼，此刻也早已带上了一片雾气，眼睛半眯着，疑惑地看着殇不患。

“巫谣……”殇不患轻抚着他的脸颊，唤着他的名字，“你这样的表情，只准让我看。”霸道执拗的语气里带了点委屈。

浪巫谣这才想起，昨天作为吟游诗人唱歌时，他只是下意识向着殇不患站着的方向笑了笑，观众间却一片惊呼，甚至还有狂热的仰慕者拼命要冲上舞台，最后只好施展轻功逃跑了事。

“殇……”是他大意了呢，浪巫谣想着。虽然平时殇不患一副什么都不在意的样子，敌意也好善意也罢一律照单全收，就算被凛雪鸦那样的家伙利用也没什么怨言，可他知道，带着世上最危险的魔剑目录逃亡的生涯，让殇不患难以和任何人建立关系，只凭借一视同仁的和善，疏远着所有人，甚至一度为了不连累自己而独自远走东离。而他对唯一可以信任的自己，却有着古怪的占有欲，有时简直像是个小孩子。

不过，恰好也只有殇不患一个人可以相信的浪巫谣，并不讨厌这一点就是了。

回应着殇不患的期待，浪巫谣笑了起来，刚要亲吻他的额头，对方却顺势下滑，一路……吻上了他早已挺立起来的部位。

“哈啊…………！！不患！！”猝不及防之下，浪巫谣身子一弓，整个人都微微颤抖了起来。殇不患享受着浪巫谣的反应，吮吸轻咬着他，手慢慢向着臀瓣间的凹陷处探去。探入的手指加剧了浪巫谣的颤抖，深一下浅一下的试探，也让他根本无法克制自己的呻吟，“不……啊……殇……停下……”终于，在手指按在甬道中的某处时，他的呻吟声猛然拔高了八度，身上的肌肉崩紧，随即在殇不患的口中释放。

浪巫谣感到了殇不患吞咽的动作，睁大眼睛看向他，只见殇不患抽出在他身体里驰骋的手指，意犹未尽地舔了舔。浪巫谣面颊一片飞红，眼中沁出了泪，他偏过头，用手挡住了自己眼睛。

殇不患抱住眼前还在轻轻颤抖的人，知道是自己有些过分了，在他的耳畔轻轻地喊着他的名字，用鼻子摩挲着他柔软的发，还用下巴上的胡渣轻轻地蹭着他的颈侧。这算是哪门子道歉的方式啊……浪巫谣不着边际地想，聆牙要是看到了，一定会说出这么一句来。

并没有生气的浪巫谣被逗笑了，转过脸，就着拥抱的动作翻了个身，不去理会殇不患的索吻，坐起了身，用手挡住殇不患的视线，另一手却抚上了他的下身，一寸寸地将自己的重量压了上去。虽然已不知是多少次了，要接纳殇不患的尺寸对他来说还是有些困难。

看不见的殇不患倒抽一口气，试图将挡着视线的手拉到一边，可浪巫谣没有让他如愿。原本就箭在弦上，又失去了视觉，感受着浪巫谣的缓慢厮磨，殇不患忍不住要挺动自己的腰，可身上的浪巫谣拒不配合。

“巫谣……”殇不患难耐地喘着气，粗糙的手掌摩挲着挡住他视线的手指。随着浪巫谣的手一寸寸挪开，眼前看到的，是他从未见过的，有些邪性的，动情的笑容。“不患，这可是你自找的。”浪巫谣咬着他的耳朵说道，魔音中增添了几分魅惑，令殇不患有一种危险的预感。

咬了一口殇不患的颈侧，浪巫谣撑起自己的身体，动作了起来。和平时无论何时都倔强地保持着矜持的他不同，此刻的浪巫谣像是故意想要折磨殇不患的感官般，腿间以挑战他耐性的速度动作着，一手撑着他坚实的胸膛，一手细细抚过身上殇不患留下的吻痕，带着水雾的眼睛半眯着，微张的口中发出细碎的呻吟，还在殇不患的手摸上来的时候毫不留情地拍开。

殇不患这才明白那句“自找的”是什么意思，不过他自己过分在先，现在只能睁大眼看着浪巫谣故意展现的淫靡的动作，感觉自己的理智正在被搅碎。终于，数不清第几次听到魔音的呻吟之后，殇不患的大脑完全变成一片混沌，遵从着本能，将浪巫谣一把拉过来抱在怀里，然而，虽然二人相接的部位如暴风骤雨般毫不留情地侵蚀着浪巫谣，可殇不患紧紧抱着他的双手，却像是抱着此生最珍惜的东西，坚定而极其温柔地轻抚着他的背脊……

“巫谣，无论你是什么样的表情，我都喜欢。”许久之后，殇不患抱着趴在他身上已然脱力的浪巫谣，认认真真地低声说道。

“声音带着魔性的，说不定是你呢，不患。”


End file.
